Imaginary Friends
by Xoxbesodulcexo
Summary: Roxas is seeing things. But are they real? Or just an illusion?


Images flashed suddenly, bright light cutting through the dark. The images flashed by quickly, like someone holding down the fast forward button on a slideshow full of pictures. Clicking cut through the stale air as the pictures flashed by; like the sound of an old keyboard's keys being clicked quickly. A soft voice whispered a name, barely being able to be heard over the clicking noises. "Roxas…"

A boy sat bolt upright in his bed, his blankets and his pillow were on the floor. Evidence of a restless sleep. He was breathing heavily, seemingly shocked or scared; his forehead was wet from sweat. Obviously what he had just seen in his dream did scare him. His blue eyes flicked nervously from one place to another, they were wide and wild, they would not stay focused in on one place for longer than two seconds. His heavy panting slowed, his eyes would stay fixed upon a single item for a while now, and apparently his mind had told him it was just a dream. One last big intake of breath steadied his breathing. His shoulders rose as the air filled his lungs; he held the precious air in for about a minute before letting it out in a big puff, his shoulders relaxed. He pushed back against his bed and let out a small sigh, more like a grumble, of complaint at how early the morning had come. His eyes went to his ceiling, examining almost every spot of it, all the cracks, crevices and color changes.

He heard the voice again in the back of his mind "Roxas, come back…" it said desperately - almost lovingly. He put a hand to his head and covered his eyes. _Why does that sound so familiar!_ He asked himself. He closed his eyes beneath the palm of his hand. "It was only a dream." He whispered to the wind and no one in particular. His hand dropped down to his side and he opened his eyes once again. He sat up, starched his arms straight over his head and tilted his head from side to side, tapping the top of his head against the inside of his arms lightly. "Only a dream." He confirmed to himself. He swung his arms around his body, crossing them in front and extending them in the back, making sure the starch reached its full potential this morning. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day. He let out a gentle yawn as he tilted his head once again. He looked out of his window that was over his bed, giving him a full view of his home town, Twilight Town. All of the buildings, the clock tower, even a part of the train tracks that ran over the town. Again, he let a low grumble escape his lips. His dislike of the mornings was obvious today. He rubbed his eyes viciously as he turned, with little difficulty, in his bed to plant his feet on the floor. They found it easily. It was soft this morning; he was resting his feet on his blankets that were on the floor from his night of restless sleep. Another yawn, he removed his hands from his eyes and blurred vision let him see the room in all its glorious disorder. He blinked a few times to allow for the fuzzy-ness to go away.

"Huh?" He said quickly as he snapped his head to the darkest corner of the room. He looked at it intriguingly; he tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "I could have sworn…" He said to himself lightly. His shoulders rose lightly in the form of a shrug. He closed his eyes once again wishing he was back in bed, asleep. He looked at the blankets with disgust. A small smile appeared on his lips with he muttered "I'll deal with you later." he said matter-of-factly. He slumped his shoulders and walked through the door leading to the hallway. He had completely dismissed the fact that he had just seen a cloaked figure in his room to the fact that he was tired. He _did _see the figure. It was standing there, and it wasn't due to tiredness. Poor Roxas. Little did he know what he would soon find in his bathroom.

There! Standing right there! It was some kind of…THING! It was about 5 feet tall. It had on a black mask and what seemed like some kind of white robe. It had a long sword, it was a Katana. On its mask were about six holes. Two paired together made three "V" shapes. As soon as the blonde hair blue eyed boy walked into the bathroom he stopped right there in the door frame, his eyes grew wide. He was in the middle of scratching the back of his head when he stopped mid scratch, his hand dropped slowly down to his side. Not wanting to provoke the…um…thing. If your smart you already know what this is He blinked his eyes rapidly and once again viciously rubbed his eyes. While his eyes were covered he didn't se the creature bow politely much like a Samurai would. It disappeared into thin air. Once Roxas had removed his hands he saw that it was gone. He put a hand to his heart to make sure it was still beating. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his eyes scanned the small bathroom to make sure that no other unwanted intruders were there waiting for him. He was paranoid right now. He knew that last one was NO simple trick of the light. He opened up every drawer, opened the medicine cabinet, pulled back the shower curtain and opened the towel box. His mom walked by and was about to ask him if he was awake. When she saw him scrounging through everything she decided against it. She simple turned the corner and walked away. She put a hand to her head and shook it lightly at her son's current actions. Meanwhile in the bathroom now that the boy had torn everything inside and out he figured it was safe to take a shower.

If only walls could talk. They would be screaming at the boy in the shower! They would be telling him about the person standing right outside his bathroom door shrouded in a black cloak. They wouldn't tell him what the person looked like, because the person's hood was up and the face was covered in the shadows. They would tell Roxas about the gloved hand that reached up and touched the door lightly. How the person ran its hand down the face of the door, longingly, as if reaching out to the only person on the other side of that door. "Roxas…" came from the shadows of the hood in a soft tone. The fingertips of the gloved hand brushed off the door lightly, the last thing to touch it before a sigh escaped lips that were also covered by the shadows. The hood of the figure hung down, as if he person was looking down at the ground. A small chuckle shook the figure of the unknown person. Behind them, however, a mix of deep purple and black swirls mixed together in the form of an oval, creating a portal out of darkness. The person, Nobody actually, stepped through it backwards, catching one final glance at the door. Behind, the nobody left nothing, but "Roxas" to drift on the wind. At that point Roxas turned off his water and stepped out of the shower waiting for his day to begin.


End file.
